


Community Service

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Bulges, Cervical Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Kyle is a communal mate. That means he failed the twenty-four hour mating ritual. It also means he bends over and fucks all of the Bull pack's alphas whenever they want.He may not get to mate an alpha, but he's got a few alphas visiting him regularly.Same AU as "Fruitful Forfeit"





	Community Service

**Author's Note:**

> You do NOT have to read the first one short beforehand.
> 
> [read Fruitful Forfeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535832/)

Soft groans echoed through the cabin. The cabin's air was thick with arousal and musk, a mix of scents from the two rocking bodies that occupied a soiled bed. The smaller and younger of the two, a young male omega, lay on his back. His arms thrown above his head, lean fingers grasping at a pillow as he arched his back off the bed. His body glistened with bodily fluids, sweat and semen and slick. Hovering above him and seated between his spread legs was a male alpha of much large stature. The muscles of his large arms bulged as he held the omega's hip with strong hands. He bucked with force, slamming his hips and balls into the omega's plush romp and spearing his rock solid cock into that tight ring of muscles.

The omega squeal and moaned delightfully, his eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. His cock bounced on his stomach, dripping come and adding to the fluids. The alpha continued to fuck the omega, pounding his tight ass hole with brutal force. Each thrust knocking against his prostate and eliciting delicious mewls of pleasure.

Kyle gasped and his body quivered, too stimulated and buzzing with pleasure that coursed across his body with each thrust the alpha delivered. His tight hole clenched tightly around the thick girth. It was like his insides were being stabbed. His poor soft, wet walls being ruthlessly beaten into by the alpha's blunt cock head. He squealed and cried, unable to do anything but let the alpha have his way with his body.

The alpha, Jean, grunted and growled. His gaze was predatory, sharply staring at Kyle and taking in his lewd body. Hormones and pheromones clouded their minds leaving them defenseless to their biology.

Kyle wailed as he was flipped over to his knees. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as Jean pounded into his ass from this new position. The alpha's broad chest pressed into Kyles back, keeping him flush to the bed. He sobbed and gasped, Kyle's cock was pressed between the bed and his stomach, suffering from relentless rubbing as he was fucked. His legs splayed out and his toes were curled from stimulation.

Jean's mouth attached to the omega's shoulder, sucking and biting and leaving behind marks of their mating and Kyle came. Come spurted from his aching cock and he tensed around Jean.

Like a button was flipped the alpha picked up his pace. His hips worked relentlessly to force his cock deeper into Kyle's stretched hole. Fucking him harder and faster than before.

Tears fell from Kyles closed eyes. His cock and ass so thoroughly stimulated, even his nipples that were rubbing against the bedsheets, but what he really craved was a cock in his cunt.

The omega's pussy dripped slick liberally seeping into the sheets. The plump folds throbbed with desire to be spread open and allow entrance to the cave within. Kyle wanted to be fucked in his pussy but the alpha refused. Jean continued to pound into his ass, balls slapping his thighs and stretching his rim.

Kyle whined and worked his hips to meet the alpha's movements. His shoulders were a raw and bitten all over, the alpha having thoroughly marked him but he wasn't done yet.

No, not yet. No alpha finished without knotting.

A wail fell from Kyle's lips when Jean slammed deep into his, hands bruising his hips as he forced his cock as far as it could go and came. The rush of come flooding his body made Kyle come. He squealed as tensed, spraying slick from his neglected cunt. Sobs were fucked from his lips as Jean continued to thrust as he came, spreading his semen all over the omega's wet walls while his knot grew.

Kyle was overstimulated. Too many orgasms and so much stimulation. His holed burned with pleasure as it stretched around the growing not, being rubbed raw with each thrust until it caught inside him. He did his best to keep still, hole twitching around the alpha's stiff cock. Heavy breaths wrecked his small body as Jean finished coming inside him.

Jean was one of the distant alphas. He never cared for Kyle and always left immediately after finishing.

So when his knot began to deflate, Kyle gave a pained scream as the alpha ripped his knot and cock free and left. Kyle was left alone, splayed out on the bed, hole bright red and dripping thick semen. He took a moment to catch his breath before sitting up.

His body was trembling and his muscles sore, but he forced himself to his feet and waddled out the alpha's cabin. Jean had left already.

Kyle walked to the kitchens, a large building where all the food was kept and prepared, not minding his limp or the fluids that smeared between his legs.

At first, walking around naked was odd for Kyle, but that was the norm in the Bull pack. Many things were different in the Bull pack compared to his birth pack. The omegas were always naked here and the alphas only wore loin cloths. It was common to share mates and have sex with others. Omegas that passed the mating rituals settled down with an alpha and had to provide three pups before choosing to remain or return to their birth pack. Omegas that failed the mating ritual became 'communal mates', that meant they had to serve any alpha in the pack, even mated ones.

Kyle was a communal mate. He failed to earn his pack a blessing and was lived in the pack as a communal mate. He quickly learned that the Bull pack embraced sex. It was common to see couples rutting in open air and in front of others. It took some to get used to that but after his first two weeks of constantly being stopped for sex, he became used to public sex.

Kyle didn't make it to the kitchens. Before he could he was pulled aside and pressed up against a cabin by a warm, study body - an alpha.

"Hey, princess, looking well used." It was Carl.

Kyle liked Carl, he was attentive and always satisfied Kyle's needs.

"Hmm, Jean called me," Kyle replied looking up at the alpha, he was much taller.

"I'm sure he did. Your shoulders are covered in marks  _ and _ you're smearing his semen all over yours legs. It's like you're begging for all the alphas to take you."

"Not any alpha, just you."

"Oh you flatter me."

Then Kyle was spun around, his chest and sensitive nipples pressed into the cabin's outer walls and legs nudged apart. He whimpered when he felt Carl's fingers brush his sore hole. They gently played with his rim before slipping in easily with a wet squelch from the semen and slick.

"Ah he did you good. You're hole is so puffy," Carl laughed.

Kyle whimpered, his hole was tender and being stretched again while his cunt ached. He dripped slick profusely down his trembling legs while his cock twitched.

"I don't want sloppy seconds though, I want your tight pussy around my cock." Kyle was small, even for an omega. His small stature meant a tight ass and even tighter pussy that all the alphas loved. No matter how aroused he was it was always a tight fit to get the larger than average Bull pack alpha cock in him, but he loved the stretch.

A shiver traveled up Kyle's spine as the alpha rubbed his cock along his wet folds. In a few strokes his cock was coated with slick. Carl slid in slowly, allowing the sheer size and weight of his cock to pleasure the omega.

Eyelids fluttering shut and eyes rolling back, Kyle let out a drawn out moan. His muscles relaxed even as his pussy tightened around Carl's cock. The blunt head spreading his swollen folds open and spreading his walls apart. Carl rested there unmoving, his cock buried as far as it could with just one thrust, the head of his cock brushing Kyle's womb. The twitching entrance of the omega's cervix aroused the alpha, making him moan before he was pulling out and slamming back in.

Kyle cried out and threw his head back, eyes wide with pleasure. White spots blocked his vision as Carl began to pound him, much like Jean had. His cock gliding easily against his tight, wet walls, the head brutally striking his womb. He let out pleasured squeals, toes and fists curling up.

The alpha fucked him with such rigor, his pussy throbbed and ached delightfully, secreting copious amounts of slick.

Each thrust against his womb weakened his knees, Kyle trembled all over with pleasure and soon his womb had open up. The tight muscles of his cervix finally relented under the relentless pounding delivered by the alpha. Slowly opening up and allowing the zealous alpha to fuck his cock into Kyle's womb. Kyle continued to let out deliciously lewd moans as his womb was fucked. Each thrust rocking his body and straining his legs to keep him upright.

When his head was turned to the side and lips captured in a deep kiss, Kyle allowed the alpha full control over him. He allowed the alpha to use his body and chase after his orgasm, hips pistoning and pleasuring Kyle to meet his own orgasm.

His mewl of pleasure was swallowed into the alpha's mouth as he came, squirting coming over his belly and slick from his stuffed cunt. Carl kept his pace and force as he blew his load in Kyle's body, thick and sticky semen pouring into the omega's awaiting womb. Kyle's body trembled from strain as he gasped for breath. The warmth pooling in his stomach as his womb was pumped with hot come help sate his sexual appetite. He relished in the way Carl's cock twitched in his pussy as he rocked his hips, the alpha growling and bucking against his romp.

Carl didn't knot him this time so he pulled out pretty soon. A quick pat on his bright red ass and he was gone, leaving Kyle in a collapsed heap on the ground, sweating and dripping alpha semen everywhere.

Still, Kyle had his duties to perform but a second alpha fucking him was not the last for the day. Even as he was preparing dinner with the other omegas he was stopped and fucked in the fields as he gathered ingredients. Then he gave a quick blowjob once he finished the potato stew. And as he set the tables, one of the first arriving alphas grabbed him.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he was suddenly pulled into a man's lap. The alpha kissing him deeply before bending him over the table and stuffing his cock into Kyle's cunt, still wet and dripping semen from all the earlier rounds of sex.

God he just wanted to eat dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
